


Household

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: An unexpected reunion.
Relationships: Jerry(s)/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Household

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It always melts her heart to see them together. Maybe Kara doesn’t _have_ a heart, maybe she shouldn’t feel _love_ , but the bond she has with Alice is the strongest thing she’s ever known, and her connection to Luther isn’t far behind. Standing back in the middle of the closed-off street, watching Alice take Luther’s hand and drag him around a stall of homemade stuffed animals is enough to make Kara’s chest swell. In that moment, it doesn’t feel like she’s circuits and silicone plating, thirium and chunks of metal: she’s just a wife and a mother enjoying her family. Luther towers over Alice but smiles softly down at her, indulging all her whims, and all Kara can think is _he’s such a good dad._

“Kara?”

Kara blinks and straightens, glancing aside, and a familiar face squeezes through the milling crowd around the morning farmer’s market. He looks out of place in Canada—his torn flesh and exposed parts are unlike anything else around them, but none of the humans stare, as though it’d be rude to point out the oddity among them. Ralph would likely look odd even if he weren’t damaged, because he moves about with nervous energy, and his orange-green sweater clashes horribly with his purple pants. Alice is in a painting phase and has been teaching Kara about aesthetics. 

Kara smiles anyway. It’s a little broken, a little sad; she can’t help but feel guilty, standing there with her perfect family, when all Ralph wanted was to be part of that group. She does appreciate what Ralph did for them, but it just wasn’t a good fit. Luther’s the husband and father she and Alice needed. She quietly tells Ralph, “It’s good to see you, Ralph. I’m sorry we left you...” She thinks of adding the rest but just trails off. Ralph’s already spotted Alice, and he never met Luther, but it’s easy to see their relationship just from the way she tugs at his sleeve and has him fetch her too-high-up toys. Kara adds a second, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Ralph mumbles, tearing his gaze away from the view of her partner. Ralph’s smile looks genuine enough, and he tells her, “Ralph’s glad you and the little girl are okay. Ralph’s okay now too; he has his own family!”

Kara blinks—a simulation sped up by curiosity. She tries not to let that surprise show but blurts too quickly, “Really?”

“Mhm! Ralph has a big family! No little ones yet, but we can adopt here, maybe?”

Kara doesn’t know. Someone weaves past her from the other side, slotting into Ralph’s side like they’re meant to be there. It’s another familiar face that looks so much better without the frostbite. Jerry smiles warmly at her and greets, “Kara.”

“Jerry. It’s good to see you.” The words have barely left her mouth when a second Jerry finds Ralph’s other side, subtly dropping their hands together and entwining their fingers. A third Jerry hovers just behind the first—they all look happy, healthy, and they cocoon around Ralph like a protective blanket. Kara asks all three, “How are you doing?”

“Great,” one answers.

Another adds, “We found our own special someone to help and make smile.”

Ralph grins proudly and clarifies, “That’s me!”

Kara finds herself chuckling. “That’s wonderful.”

Alice’s voice cuts in, “Jerry!” Luther follows behind her, holding a bright pink dragon doll. As Alice greets their old friends, Luther quietly sidles next to Kara—both families whole again.


End file.
